


The Arrangement

by Zandilar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandilar/pseuds/Zandilar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Landsmeet comes up with a novel arrangement to stave off an impending civil war in the wake of the Fifth Blight. Anora Mac Tir and Elissa Cousland agree, but neither woman has any intention of letting the Landsmeet control them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This too began as a response to a prompt on the Dragon Age Kink Meme, as such the chapters are pretty short. I'll post my original Author's Notes at the end of this in order to avoid spoiling my story.

Waiting was always the worst part. Elissa had never been the most patient woman in the world, and this... this was interminable. She had tried exhausting herself on the training field, but as the sun drew down towards the horizon, she had finally given up and gone back to her suite in the palace. She tended to her weapons and armour, then tended to her own cleanliness, and now was pacing back and forth before the doors to the Landsmeet. Behind those doors, they were deciding the fate of Ferelden – something that until very recently had been in her own two hands. With Loghain and Alistair both dead, the kingdom was in a bit of a mess. Anora Mac Tir insisted she was more than capable of ruling, a point that Elissa herself grudgingly agreed on, but the Landsmeet were wary of trusting the daughter of the Traitor of Ostagar, as he was now being called.

She was surprised when Anora herself turned up, looking pale but as regal as ever. Her golden hair was neatly pulled back into her customary buns, and her clothes were fine silk and velvet, the latest in fashion. Elissa wondered what Leliana would have made of her in that moment – she probably would have cooed over the neat, pretty shoes that peeked out from under Anora’s skirts, but later, in private, expressed concern for the faint circles under the Queen’s eyes. The only reason Elissa noticed those circles was because Leliana had trained her well.

“My Queen,” Elissa said, bowing slightly, “I didn’t expect to see you here. I’m sure they’ll be arguing about this until dawn.”

“Almost certainly,” Anora responded. There was silence for a few minutes, Elissa shifted on her feet uncomfortably. She was taken quite by surprise when Anora added, “I find the waiting interminable. I wish I could be in there, it is my place to be so.”

“If Alistair had just listened to me,” Elissa said softly, “Done as I had ordered, we wouldn’t be in this position.”

“You do know that I appreciate what you tried to do for me?” Anora asked.

Elissa shrugged, “Your majesty, I am loyal to Ferelden. What I did, I did for Ferelden, not for you,” she replied.

“Well, I suppose that’s the best I can hope for,” Anora said, “I wouldn’t blame you if you hated me.”

“You aren’t to blame for what happened, my Queen,” Elissa said, “Your father and Rendon Howe bear that alone. And in return I wouldn’t blame you if you hated me, for...”

Anora’s lips thinned, and a spark of anger blazed in her eyes momentarily, “You did what you had to do,” her tone was curt and clipped. 

Elissa bowed her head, dropping her gaze, her own anger and shame making her jaw clench. She heard Anora take a deep breath, and then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“This anger and recrimination does neither of us any good, Lady Cousland,” Anora said, her tone strange as residual anger clashed with kindness, “We will do more good for Ferelden by working together, than we will at each other’s throats.”

Elissa looked up and caught Anora’s grey eyes with her own blue, “You are a far better woman than I ever gave you credit for,” Elissa said, “I understand why the people bear you so much affection.” She felt a flush crawl across her cheeks, and was surprised by the answering flush in Anora’s, but then the doors to the Landsmeet chamber opened, and a male voice made a startled sound as he spotted the pair of them.

“Your majesty, my lady,” the man said, “I was being sent to find you both, but here you are. The Landsmeet wishes your presence.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You want us to do what?!” Elissa exclaimed, her voice ringing out through the chamber. The gathered Arls and Banns looked at each other, some shifting uncomfortably, some glaring, some trying to hide their amusement, others not bothering with hiding.

“Now, sister,” Teyrn Fergus Cousland said, “It was the only agreement we could all come to without inciting an immediate civil war.”

“Your brother speaks the truth,” Arl Eamon Guerrin said, “None of us would accept any of the other candidates suggested with a majority, and several times it nearly came to blows.”

“But you can’t be serious,” Elissa said, pleading, hoping against all hope someone might step forward and tell her it was all a joke. She looked at Anora, who was standing next to her, strangely silent. “Please tell the lords and ladies that this is unacceptable!”

“I long ago accepted the fact that I would be married for political reasons, and not for love,” Anora said, “First Cailan, then Alistair – a match for which you were the great champion, don’t forget – And now...”

“Yes, and now me,” Elissa said, her cheeks burning, “This is fucking ridiculous, Fergus, this was your idea wasn’t it?”

“As a matter of fact, it was,” Fergus said, with a hint of a smile, “You’ve spent too much time around soldiers. It’s about time you were...” Anora gently cleared her throat, and Fergus suddenly seemed to remember where he was, and cut himself off.

“But I’m a woman!” Elissa exclaimed, “I can’t father heirs.”

“I rather think that’s the point,” one of the Banns drawled.

“So,” Anora said, “Let me get this straight... You’re accepting me as Queen of Ferelden, so long as I marry the Warden. And you’re all doing this to recuperate from the Blight so we can plunge into civil war sometime in the future all refreshed and ready?”

“I really wouldn’t put it that way,” Arl Eamon said, “We just want...”

“Someone you trust to be pulling the strings behind the throne,” Elissa finished for him, “Curbing excesses, and making sure the Queen doesn’t tread the same path as her father. Oh, and making sure that no Mac Tir follows Anora on the throne.” 

“I wouldn’t put it that way, either,” Arl Eamon said awkwardly, looking away from Elissa’s bright blue eyes.

Elissa glanced at Anora, who seemed to be biting the inside of her cheek, amusement glittering in her grey eyes, and suddenly Elissa could see her way through this. “Oh...” she whispered, and then continued softly, “Oh, I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourselves in for,” She was smiling now, her mind racing through every possibility.

Fergus and Eamon looked a little surprised, and perhaps a little spooked, while the other Arls and Banns muttered amongst themselves, but no one seemed to raise any objections.

Elissa abruptly turned to face Anora, then went to one knee, reaching up to take Anora’s hand in both of hers.

“My Queen,” she said, unable to completely hide the laughter in her tone, “I pledge my troth to you.”

“As I pledge mine to you, my great Warden, my Champion,” Anora said in reply, just as amused.


	3. Chapter 3

They were married with almost indecent haste. It may not have been the grandest of celebrations, and the speed at which the preparations were made and carried out prevented many foreign dignitaries from attending, but nevertheless it was a memorable one. Anora seemed to enjoy the attention, the pomp and circumstance, but Elissa was glad when it was finally over and they had retired to the Royal Suite in the palace. The Warden sighed deeply, then began to work at the buckles on her ceremonial armour. Normally she’d have a servant help her, as plate armour was not the sort of thing easily removed by oneself, but at that moment in time Elissa had no desire to see anyone else. So engrossed was she in her task, that she didn’t hear Anora slip into the room.

“That is far more elaborate than anything Cailan ever wore,” Anora said as she walked across the room from the door.

Elissa started, then turned to face her new wife, “I know,” she said, “I remember the armour he wore at Ostagar. It was perfect. Just ornate enough to impress without being overbearing, while still being functional enough to wear in battle. This... this is a confection in metal. I wouldn’t trust it to turn aside a strong breeze, let alone a blade.”

“Fortunately for you, I shall not force you to wear it again,” Anora said, “Though I’m sure someone will come up with something else for you to wear on ceremonial occasions.” The Queen reached for the straps on Elissa’s side, fiddling with the buckles.

“You don’t need to do that, my Queen,” Elissa said, “I’m quite capable of removing my own armour, I’ve had plenty of practice.”

“Please,” Anora said, “I’m your wife now – address me as you would, but not so formally.”

“You and I both know that this is a marriage of convenience, my Queen,” Elissa said, “I wish I had had a chance to talk to you alone before this all was done.”

“Well, my Lady Warden, here we are,” Anora said, “Talk.” Elissa sighed and rolled her eyes at the Queen’s suddenly formal tone.

“The Landsmeet seems to be under the impression that I’ll be able to keep you in check, my Queen,” Elissa said, a teasing lilt now to the formal address, “Clearly they don’t know you, and clearly they don’t know me. I always thought you were an exceptional ruler, even if I haven’t always liked you, and I have no intention of getting in your way. You want power, I know that, and this way you can have it.”

“And what do you get out of it?” Anora asked curiously.

Elissa thought about it for a moment before answering, “Freedom, your majesty. I never wanted to be a Grey Warden, I was forced to become one by circumstance. I never wanted to marry for political reasons and become some Arl’s brood mare, and while this is certainly the former, I can avoid the latter. I am sure you wouldn’t object if I were to discretely take a lover, and the same would work for you. Honestly this is probably the best outcome for both of us.”

“And do you already have a lover in mind?” Anora asked, “That red haired Orlesian, perhaps?”

“What?” Elissa asked, stammering a little as her cheeks flushed, “Oh no, well... yes, but no.”

“Can it really be that hard a question to answer?” Anora responded.

“Not really, but it is rather personal,” Elissa said.

“We are married,” Anora said, amusement lacing her tone, “Who else would you share such things with?”

“Your majesty!” Elissa said, “We might be married, but we’re barely even friends.”

“And here I thought we were getting along rather well,” Anora shook her head, her tone cooler, she turned away and walked across to the window that looked out upon the palace gardens.

“I’m sorry, my Queen,” Elissa said, “Leliana and I had an understanding. She knew, and I knew, that anything we had wouldn’t be something that lasted – her views on the Maker and the Chantry are not really that compatible with my own. She will be returning to Orlais soon... Why are you interested in this?”

“I...” Anora paused for a moment, still gazing out at the garden, “I don’t really know, my Lady Warden.”

“Shall I dare ask the same question of you, my Queen? Does this candidness work both ways?” Elissa asked.

“It’s only fair,” Anora replied, and then turned back around to face her, “No, I have had no other lover than Cailan,” she added, “I never found anyone I really wanted – not Cailan, certainly not Alistair, and no other man has ever really taken my fancy.”

“And women?” Elissa asked carefully, gazing at the Queen neutrally.

Anora shook her head, frowning a little, “No.” She replied, “Though I thought that was implicit in what I said.”

“I suppose,” Elissa said, “But you said that ‘no other man’ had ever taken your fancy – you didn’t include women.”

“You will have to look for your comfort elsewhere, Lady Warden,” Anora told her, the coolness returning to her voice, “Women have never taken my fancy.” There was something in the way Anora said it that made Elissa think that she wasn’t being entirely honest. Whether that was being honest with her, or honest with herself, Elissa didn’t know.

“Not all forms of comfort come in a bed, my Queen,” Elissa said gently, teasingly, “I won’t throw myself at you, if that’s what you’re worried about. Let us be friends, your majesty, and take comfort in having someone at our backs that we trust implicitly.”

“Are we really at the point of implicit trust?” the Queen asked.

“Maybe not,” Elissa acknowledged, “But I would like to get to that point in the future.”

Anora looked at her for a moment, and then said, “I think I would like that too.” She moved back in closer to Elissa and undid the last buckle on the Lady Warden’s breastplate.


	4. Chapter 4

It was far too early in the morning to be up, but Elissa was already clad in her armour and was making final checks on the barding and tack of her mount. As it turned out, the darkspawn remained an issue after the death of the Archdemon. Rather than returning to the deep roads as they had done in the past when a Blight had been defeated, they had gathered in tribes under the control of an unknown intelligence or intelligences. Because the Ferelden Grey Wardens were still under strength, they had sent a messenger to fetch Elissa to Vigil’s Keep, in the Arling of Amaranthine, to take up the mantle of Warden-Commander of Ferelden.

Elissa found it both amusing and fitting that she was going to take over the Arling that had belonged to the man who had slaughtered her family, but she didn’t really want to be away from the capital. She didn’t really want to think about why that was either, but her mind kept coming back to it. The time she had spent with Anora in the last few months had been far more rewarding than she had ever thought possible; the Queen was witty and quick, so strong and powerful in her own way, and beautiful, so beautiful. Elissa had tried to fight her feelings, but it was no use. She was thoroughly in love with her wife, in love with the Queen of Ferelden, with no hope of it ever being reciprocated. Maybe this trip out to Amaranthine would help her regain some distance.

As she lead her horse out into the yard she was aware than in addition to Mhairi, the young woman who would guide her to her new posting, another figure stood there watching. She was clad in a thick warm robe of a rich deep red material, her hair loose around her shoulders, glinting pale gold in the dim dawn light – in short, she looked heart achingly beautiful to Elissa, and her presence was completely unexpected. Elissa dropped the reins, trusting her steed not to wander off, and walked across to her.

“My Queen,” she said softly, “What are you doing here?”

“I’d be very remiss if I didn’t see off my Lady Warden,” Anora said, “Especially when she rides into danger.”

“I will be fine,” Elissa said, “It isn’t like I haven’t done this before.”

“It’s a risk every time you go into battle,” Anora said, “While you might be tainted, you can still be killed. I... I’m going to miss you, my Lady Warden.” If Elissa had been surprised by the presence of Anora so early in the morning, she was completely floored when the Queen stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head against the cool metal breastplate. After a moment’s hesitation, Elissa slipped her arms around Anora in return, her gauntleted hands resting gently on her Queen’s back. Elissa wasn’t sure how long they stood there in the middle of the courtyard, but eventually Anora broke the embrace, and stood up a little straighter, leaning in to kiss Elissa’s cheek.

“If you die, I will never forgive you,” the Queen murmured, “So consider it a royal decree that you will stay alive and return to me unharmed.”

Elissa couldn’t help smiling, “As you wish, my Queen,” she said. Anora’s smile in return was a little brittle, and Elissa was almost sure there were tears in her eyes, but the Queen simply turned and walked back into the palace. When the door closed behind the Queen’s back, Elissa turned and spotted Mhairi watching her with wide eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Returning from Amaranthine, Elissa only felt relief. She had left the Arling and the Wardens in good hands, and now all she wanted to do was collapse into a bed and sleep, but the thought of returning to Anora kept her moving, pushing to get back to Denerim as fast as she could. She had missed her Queen so very much, it had been a constant ache the entire time they had been apart. Oh, she had received letters, but Anora had been very restrained in them, and her last one had been very brief and impersonal. The escort that had been sent for her took her all the way into the palace. Standing at the gates leading into the stables was the Queen herself, smiling broadly in welcome. Elissa blinked, and swayed in her saddle, then made a very undignified scramble to dismount. The royal guards carefully averted their eyes as the Queen and her consort embraced.

“Oh Maker, how I missed you,” Elissa mumbled into Anora’s shoulder.

“I missed you too, my Lady Warden Commander,” Anora said, her tone warm with amusement, and low enough that only Elissa heard her, “But I think we better get you inside and probably into bed, we don’t want to make the guards think I’m just a prop for you.”

“Bed sounds very good,” Elissa murmured, her eyes drifting closed.

 

Sometime later, Elissa opened her eyes. She was lying on something very comfortable, wrapped in warm blankets. How she had got there, and who had removed her armour and replaced it with a night gown, she had no idea. She became aware that someone was sitting on the bed next to her, and gentle fingers were running through her hair.

“Hello Elissa,” came a gentle and very familiar Orlesian accented voice.

“Leliana, what are you doing here?” Elissa asked, sitting up, holding the blankets to her chest.

“The Queen sent for me,” Leliana replied, “She was very worried about you.”

“Last time I checked, you weren’t a mage or a healer,” Elissa said, “Why did she send for you?”

“She thought that you might wake up if someone you cared about asked you to,” Leliana said.

Elissa frowned, that didn’t sound like her sensible Queen, “I don’t...” Elissa began, then shook her head and tried again, “What makes her think I don’t care about her?”

“She knows you care for her – she said you two were friends, which seems an odd thing for a woman to say of her spouse... I think she was under the impression that you didn’t care enough about her, that you might still hold feelings for me, and that I might get through to you where she hadn’t,” Leliana said, “I don’t think she’s thinking too clearly.”

“How long have I been asleep for?” Elissa asked.

“Three days,” Leliana replied, “I was actually in Denerim when she sent for me.”

Elissa nodded, staring off into the distance for a few moments. Leliana sat quietly, hands in her lap, fingers neatly interlaced.

“Leliana, you know that this marriage was one of convenience,” Elissa said quietly, “Don’t you?”

“I do,” Leliana said, “And it is not uncommon for the people within those sorts of arrangements to take lovers.”

“I sort of said that to Anora on the day of our wedding,” Elissa said, “She asked me about you.”

“And I’m sure you told her that we were both aware that our dalliance was a temporary thing,” Leliana said, “Why are we talking about this, dear?”

Elissa felt tears pricking in her eyes, and she brought both hands up to her face, rubbing gently. After a moment she looked at Leliana, her eyes a little red, tears still welling.

“I love her, Leliana,” Elissa said, “I love her but it’s hopeless.” A sob tore its way free of her throat, and she covered her face again as she wept.

Leliana frowned, and shifted to sit properly next to Elissa, one leg up on the bed, the other hanging over the edge, and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

“Why do you say it is hopeless?” Leliana asked once Elissa had composed herself.

“I asked her bluntly if she had ever found women attractive in the manner of a potential lover,” Elissa said slowly, “And she said no, and ducked behind her shield. The subject has never been raised since.”

Leliana stopped her rubbing, and rested her hand between Elissa’s shoulder blades. “You need to tell her how you feel, Elissa,” she said.

“I promised her I wouldn’t throw myself at her,” Elissa said, “I don’t think I...”

“This isn’t throwing yourself at her,” Leliana told her, “This is being honest. She has a right to know.” Leliana gave Elissa a half smile, “And I think you’ll be surprised by her reaction.”

“I don’t know that I can do it, Lel,” Elissa said.

“You’ve faced down darkspawn,” Leliana said, “Surely Queen Anora isn’t any more or less frightening?”

“It is when I’m offering her my heart,” Elissa said, “Oh Leliana, I don’t know.”


	6. Chapter 6

Anora looked up from the book she was reading when the door from her bedroom opened and Leliana stepped out. The Orlesian bard gave her a small smile and came to stand near her.

“Elissa has awakened, your majesty,” Leliana said, “But she still needs rest, and will probably be sleeping again soon. She was just very tired from recent events.”

“Thank the Maker,” Anora said, her tone full of relief, “I was worried there was something else wrong.”

“If you truly thought that, your highness, why send for me?” Leliana asked.

“I thought she might like someone familiar, someone she could talk to,” Anora replied, “And I know she cares for you deeply.”

“During the Blight we were very close, it is true,” Leliana said, “But we will never be so close again...” Leliana paused and gave Anora an inscrutable look, “You have nothing to worry about on that front, your majesty.”

Anora frowned, “I am not sure what you are talking about,” she said coolly, looking back down at the book in her lap.

“I’m sorry, your majesty,” Leliana said politely, “My mistake.” Anora just waved her hand, dismissing the bard, who smirked slightly and left.

After a few minutes of staring at the book, she put it aside on the side table and went into her bedroom. Elissa was sleeping again, her shoulder length blonde hair half over her face. One strong arm was folded up under the pillow, while her other hand rested on the pillow in front of her face. Anora watched her chest rising and falling, the twitch of her fingers on the pillow, digging in, as if trying to find purchase. Elissa’s face was mostly hidden by her hair, and Anora suddenly wanted to see it. She moved across to the bed and gently reached out to brush the hair aside, only to have her wrist grabbed and held in a strong grip. Anora gasped in surprise, the fingers around her wrist were like iron, holding tightly. It hurt, then suddenly Elissa let go and peered sleepily up at her from under her hair.

“My Queen,” she said, her voice soft and thick with sleep, “I didn’t know it was you, I’m sorry.”

“I shall have bruises,” Anora told her, sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing her wrist.

Elissa brushed at her hair, clearing her face as she rolled onto her back, looking up at her. Anora could see pain in those blue eyes, but as Elissa became more alert, it disappeared.

“You gave us all a fright, my Lady Warden Commander,” Anora said after a moment of studying her wife.

Elissa snorted softly, “My title just seems to get longer and longer every time we speak, my Queen,” she said.

“It wouldn’t, if you’d just agree to call me Anora, my Lady Warden Commander,” Anora said teasingly, smiling down at the supine warrior. She couldn’t help reaching out to smooth Elissa’s hair back.

“Sadly, I can’t seem to stop calling you my Queen, my Queen,” Elissa said, grinning a little.

“So how was Leliana?” Anora asked, and Elissa’s grin disappeared.

“She was well, your majesty, still the same kind and sweet woman she has always been,” Elissa replied.

“Mmm hmm,” Anora said.

“I don’t want her,” Elissa said, her tone firm.

“My La... Elissa, you don’t have to remain alone just because we’re married,” Anora said quietly, looking at the blanket on the bed, “It isn’t fair to you.”

“But I’m not alone, Anora,” Elissa said, and then Anora felt sword calloused fingers under her chin, urging her head up so that Elissa could meet her eyes, “I have you.” The warmth of the words shot straight through Anora then, and the expression in Elissa’s azure eyes made her want to fall into her. So strong was the sensation that Anora stood and took a few steps away from the bed towards the window, looking out at the garden below. She heard Elissa sigh, and the sheets and blanket rustle gently as the warrior sat up.

“I understand that you don’t feel the same,” Elissa said, “And that you never will.”

“How dare you presume to know how I feel,” Anora said, without looking at Elissa, her tone strangely absent of any anger.

“You told me, when we were married, that you hadn’t ever been attracted to a woman,” Elissa said. Anora could hear her padding across the room, felt her stop right behind her – just close enough that Anora could feel the subtle warmth of her body. “And that I should find my ‘comfort’ elsewhere. Was there some other meaning I was supposed to take from that?”

“People can and do change, Elissa,” Anora said, turning to look up into the warrior’s intense eyes.

“They do,” Elissa agreed, inclining her head, “But not about this... Are you saying that you have changed?”

“Maybe,” Anora said, “But I lied to you back then. I have been attracted to a woman...”

“When?” Elissa asked, eyes widening a little, “Who?”

“You, Elissa. When you knelt before me at the Landsmeet,” Anora said in almost a whisper, “When you looked up at me, mirth in your eyes, knowing what we were about to do... My heart almost stopped from want of you. Oh Maker, it was so sudden, so unexpected... So very intense.”

“So why did you deny it later?” Elissa asked, reaching out to put a hand gently on Anora’s shoulder.

“Until that moment in time, what I told you had been true,” Anora said, “I was so confused. In that single moment, you became everything I had ever wanted – smart, wise, strong, brave. You were a knight in shining armour, though I hardly needed your rescue. I had never felt anything like it before, no one, neither man nor woman, had ever made me feel that way. It felt safer not to acknowledge it.” 

Elissa was smiling now, blue eyes glimmering and warm, “Oh Anora,” she said, “You silly woman, you should have told me.”

“You, my Lady Warden Commander, did not feel the same way at the time,” Anora said, “You truly meant what you said about taking lovers.”

“Be that as it may,” Elissa said, “Things might have been different had I known the possibility of anything between us was there...”

“We were both fools,” Anora told her, then leaned up and pressed her lips to those of her wife. It was shy and hesitant, just like the soft brush of butterfly wings – but it was if a bolt of electricity shot through her. Her eyes not leaving Elissa’s until the very last second, Anora slipped her arms up, over the warrior’s shoulders and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. It was warm and wet, but not sloppy, as Cailan’s kisses had been. Elissa knew exactly what she was doing, and the dance of their tongues was a revelation. She felt Elissa’s strong arms wrap around her, felt herself melting into their warm embrace. Elissa’s body pressing against hers was a delicious contrast of softness and hardness – years of weapons training, of bearing heavy armour, had left her lean yet solid. Cailan had been like that too, but Elissa’s hardness was tempered by her womanly curves, like steel within plush velvet.

After some time, their lips parted, and they stood just looking at each other, breathing ragged, lips swollen and wet. Anora was just about to pull Elissa into another kiss when there was a knock on the door.

“Your majesty,” came the voice of Anora’s elven handmaiden, Erlina, muffled somewhat by the door, “Are you within?”

Anora sighed with frustration, resting her head briefly on Elissa’s shoulder.

“Yes, Erlina, I’m here,” Anora called back, “I’ll be a moment,” she stepped back from Elissa, her leaving her hands lightly on her wife’s shoulders, “You and I will finish this later, my dear Lady Warden Commander,” she said softly.

Elissa’s eyes twinkled with wry amusement, “We certainly will, my Queen,” she said.

“Head back to bed and rest,” Anora commanded, then leaned in to briefly kiss her. She didn’t want to let her go, didn’t want the world to intrude quite yet, but it wasn’t as if she had a choice. It was the price of being Queen.


	7. Chapter 7

Affairs of State conspired to mostly keep them apart for the better part of a week, briefly bringing them together to discus said affairs, and keep each other appraised of the crises they were tending to. Military problems seemed to naturally gravitate towards Elissa, and there was increasing pressure on her to tour the kingdom to see the progress in rebuilding her various underlings were making. Elissa was determined not to leave Denerim any time soon, at least not without Anora at her side.

The clearing of a female throat made Elissa look up from the papers she was reading to see Ser Cauthrien standing in the doorway of her office. She had nominated the female knight to be her second, despite her prior affiliation with Loghain – and she had found the knight to be level headed and loyal, and despite the initial prickliness of their relationship (Elissa had, after all, executed her previous commander), they had developed a grudging mutual respect for each other. It would be a complete waste to not utilize the knight, especially one so competent.

“Yes, Ser Cauthrien?” Elissa asked.

“It nears midnight, my Lady,” the dark haired knight replied, “Her majesty sent me to find you.”

Elissa took a deep breath, which quickly turned into a yawn as she stretched her back, “Did she say what she wanted?” Elissa asked.

Cauthrien gave her a crooked grin, “Something about a bed with your name on it, I think,” she answered, “It seemed quite important.”

“Unfortunately, I still have all this to read,” Elissa gestured to the pile of papers on her desk, everything from troop movements to requests for supplies, “They’re not going to read themselves.”

“Do you really want to sleep in your chair again, my Lady?” Cauthrien asked, “Really, those papers will still be there in the morning.”

Elissa shook her head, looking back down at the paper on the top of the pile. As she did so, Ser Cauthrien stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She then walked over to the desk, her armour clanking as she did so, and planted her hands on the surface, leaning over the papers.

“Is there some reason you’re avoiding the Queen?” Cauthrien asked.

“Why would you think that?” Elissa replied, “A lot of things got neglected while I was off playing Warden Commander, and I desperately need to catch up. Anora has been very busy with matters of her own to deal with.”

Cauthrien narrowed her dark eyes, and glared at the Warden, “Something has changed since your return from Amaranthine,” the knight said, “There’s always been this tension between you, but this is different.”

Elissa sighed, tried not to yawn – exhaustion was ever dogging her heels these days, it seemed – and looked over at Cauthrien, “You hated me for my part in Loghain’s death. It was my blade that took his life,” she said, “It took every drop of diplomacy in me to get you to stay... Imagine how Anora felt about me.” She was silent for a moment, watching her lieutenant absorbing that, “And then, my brother, with the rest of the Landsmeet behind him, decides that the only way to avert an immediate civil war after the death of Alistair is to marry her to her father's killer.”

“I can see where you’re going, my Lady,” Cauthrien said slowly, her tone carefully neutral, but Elissa could see her stiffness, “Are you sure you want to be talking to me about this?”

“I don’t think you do,” Elissa said, “And you’re going to listen to this because I have no one else. Leliana is back in Orlais by now, and I wasn’t really all that close with the rest of my companions – not that any of them are in Denerim at the moment. Congratulations, you’re the only one I’ve got... I hope your shoulders are up to the burden.”

“My Lady...” Cauthrien began.

“No, serrah,” Elissa said, “You do not have a choice, you asked the question, you get to hear the answer. In full. So be silent,” she pounded her desk with her fist, “I killed Loghain, his blood will always... always be on my hands. No matter how justified, no matter how many lives I saved in doing it. Anora has to look at me and see me splashed with his blood... Every. Single. Day. Now imagine, the woman who killed your father is now your wife, because otherwise the kingdom would plunge into chaos. Then one day, your father’s murderer comes to you and tells you that she’s in love with you.”

Cauthrien looked around desperately, as if there was some way she could get out of this, but there was nothing. So she looked back at the Princess-Consort helplessly.

“I love her, Cauthrien,” Elissa said, “She is everything to me. She is beautiful, intelligent, quick witted, and even funny if she lets you in enough to see that. This whole arrangement has been one long in joke between us. I had no intention of being a break on Anora, because that would be a complete waste of her spirit. I had no intention of trying to control her, no intention of dancing to the Landsmeet’s tune. I have every intention of averting the civil war they delayed with this arrangement – a plan I haven’t yet broached with Anora or... nevermind, not relevant.” Elissa paused, looking up at the ceiling for a long moment, then stood up and began to pace behind her desk.

“So I told her,” Elissa said after a few minutes, “And imagine my surprise when Anora... when Anora told me my feelings were not unrequited.” She paused for a long moment, struggling with the emotions that were so close to the surface, a fight only made harder by tiredness, “I was elated, I felt as if my heart was exploding with joy... But now I’ve had time to think about it, now I’ve had time to clear my head, I’ve realised that I’m so not worthy of her. How in Andraste’s name can she love me, the woman who murdered her father?”

Cauthrien stared at her for a moment, and then asked, “Maker forgive me, but... this arranged marriage has turned into love, and you’re questioning it?”

“I killed her father!” Elissa exclaimed.

“I loved Loghain like a father, but you did what you had to... And it did have to be done,” Cauthrian said, “I forgave you. It sounds like Anora has also forgiven you... But if you need reassurance, why don’t you just ask her?”

“I... I can’t,” Elissa said, stopping behind her chair and gripping the back of it, her head bowed.

“I know you’re not a coward, my Lady,” Cauthrien told her, “Pull yourself together and go talk to her.”

Elissa sighed deeply, closing her eyes and feeling exhaustion still nibbling at her. The knight was right, she had to talk to Anora... Later, in the morning. Now was time for sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Elissa was sparring, as she always did each morning. This morning, she was dressed in full plate armour, sans helm, wielding an over long broad sword and a heater shield. A strike with her shield, shoulder behind it, sent one of the soldiers, Ser Joffre, sprawling backwards onto his butt, while her sword clashed with and swept aside another soldier’s, Godric, sword. Joffre was winded, but he would try to get up soon, which meant she had to take out Godric quickly. Godric lifted his shield a little up and to the side to deflect her strike, but her sword wasn’t where he thought it would be, and then the top of Elissa’s shield caught his chin, snapping his head back. She hadn’t put full force behind it, because if she had, his neck would now be broken, so he staggered back, yielding. Elissa turned her head and raised an eyebrow at Joffre, who was now on his feet. With a glance at his friend, he too yielded.

“Very impressive, my Lady Warden Commander,” Anora said from the side, “But then, when aren’t you impressive?” Elissa felt a shiver run up her spine at the edged coldness of the Queen’s tone. She turned to face her, and was surprised to see Anora dressed in armour, not the massive sort that Elissa typically wore, but chain and a breastplate. She also had a mace hanging at her belt, and a shield on her arm.

“My Queen,” Elissa said, bowing slightly to her, “I...”

“Spar with me,” Anora said, drawing her mace from her belt.

“That wouldn’t be wise!” Elissa exclaimed.

Anora approached her, stopping just out of reach. She looked around the yard, “All of you are dismissed,” she said imperiously. The two women waited, staring at each other until the yard was cleared of anyone else.

“I can’t spar with you, my Queen,” Elissa repeated.

“I know,” the queen said, “My father had me taught, but I wasn’t ever any good. Not really, not like you. But let me work out some of this frustration.”

Elissa sighed, and sheathed her sword. She set her shield on her arm, and held it up before her. “Have at it,” she said, her tone laced with resignation. Anora frowned, glaring at her for a long moment, long enough that Elissa thought she might not really be serious, and then the Queen was flying at her, mace thumping against her shield. They were quiet, but for heavy breathing and grunting as the queen lashed out, each blow easily caught on the Warden’s shield. Elissa pivoted and shifted on her feet to keep her shield between herself and the queen.

“You tell me,” the Queen eventually said between swipes, “That you love me,” she gasped for breath, “I tell you I feel,” thrust, deflect, “the same for you,” shield meeting shield, “Then you avoid me for a week.”

“There are some things...” Elissa said, and then grunted as a particularly hard hit caught her shield, “We need to talk about. But I didn’t know,” she paused, pushing Anora back with her shield, “How to broach the subject... And you didn’t exactly tell me how you felt, anyway...”

“So tell me,” Anora said, and then lunged forward for another hit against Elissa’s shield, “Just tell me what the problem is.”

Anora paused, breathing hard, mace head drooping. Elissa could see the Queen’s arms trembling, and decided that this was enough. She dropped her shield to the ground with a clank, and then fell to her knees next to it.

“Had Alistair been the one to kill your father, you would never have agreed to marry him,” Elissa said, bowing her head, feeling tears and sweat prick at her eyes. She then drew her sword and laid it on the ground at Anora’s feet, “That is the blade that took his life, the Cousland family blade. My blade, in my hand.”

“I hated you,” Anora said quietly, “I’m sure you have an idea how much. But my father almost destroyed this country. He stole my throne from me, and would have killed me had he believed it was necessary. Oh I hated you, but... You did what you felt you had to, and you are a good woman, Elissa Cousland.” 

Elissa watched the Queen kneel in front of her, then reach down to pick up the blade. Anora looked at it for a long moment, then tossed it aside. It landed with a thud not too far away, and skidded across the ground before the tip caught in the grass and stopped the sword’s movement.

“That is not going to come between us,” Anora said, “I won’t let it. I forgive you, and I thank you for doing what had to be done when no one else would,” she reached out and took Elissa’s face between her hands, “And just so there’s no ambiguity... I love you.” 

Then Anora leant forward and kissed her. Elissa felt almost light headed with relief as she wrapped her arms around the Queen and pulled her closer, their armour clattering with the impact. Anora’s small moan as their tongues met and slipped together sent a shot of warmth low in her belly.

Elissa groaned and pulled back, “We can’t...” She began.

“I know, love,” Anora said, resting against the warden for a moment before pulling back and standing up. She held her hand down to Elissa, who took it but used her legs mostly to shift herself back up to her feet. Anora continued, “We have too much to do... but tonight I will not sleep alone.”

“Is that an order, my Queen?” Elissa asked, her voice tinted with humour.

“It is,” Anora said, imperiously, but her eyes twinkled.

Elissa took her queen in her arms then, and kissed her thoroughly. Only the sound of Ser Cauthrien clearing her throat brought them back to Thedas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a ninth chapter for this work that just never... well worked. If I ever get it TO work, I might post it... but I wouldn't count on it. :) If I haven't written it after as many years as I've had this work sitting on my HDD (I think it's about three years now?), it probably won't ever be written. Neither will the idea in the last note, sadly. (In my headcanon, I don't believe for ONE SECOND that Anora is barren! I choose to believe that the problem lies with Calian, and I don't care what DAI had to say on the matter, so there!!)
> 
> Anyway, as promised, here are the original notes.
> 
> A/N: Finding a way to get the Landsmeet to accept a female consort for Anora wasn't an easy task, and I still am relying on a little bit of glossing over or hand-waving to get it to work. The only background that has even the remotest chance of being plausible in this scenario is f!Cousland, as that's the only way it works with a m!Warden in the main game. So, take an Alistair who agreed to marry Anora, have him escape this fate by slaying the Archdemon (no dark ritual), add a female Cousland who is majorly unhappy about being a Warden, no remaining Theirins or bastards (we're talking about Alistair being the end of the line), and a Landsmeet that just won't accept or trust Anora on her own... And we might have something that'll work, especially with a Landsmeet isn't too fussed by the idea of a future civil war (this arrangement only delays the inevitable, doing so only in order to properly recover from the Blight).
> 
> A/N 2: This is going to be a long ‘un. I’ll try to help that along with time skips, but my muse sometimes betrays me with this kind of thing, insisting I write all the steps along the way.
> 
> A/N 3: There were a few things I wanted to put in that I decided against in the end; primarily, that that Anora and Elissa could get around the problem of heirs by enlisting Fergus to do the deed (with Anora, of course). Since he and Elissa are of the same blood, the child would be the next best thing the royal couple could have to a direct heir. Only trouble is, I’m not quite sure I can see Fergus going for it, especially since he appears to have been the one to suggest a match between Anora and his sister in the first place – maybe if they tried the “it’s your duty”/“lets avert a civil war” argument? If anyone’s interested in the scene, let me know and I might write it as a separate stand alone.


End file.
